


The Princess and The Rogue

by DeviKittyWolfe



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviKittyWolfe/pseuds/DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: A tale with love, debauchery and a bad sense of humor. Can Reaver stop fearing death and fall for the spitfire Princess Mia? Rated M for mature themes, sexual content, language and more.
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall/Reaver (Fable)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Princess is Missing

“What do you mean she is missing?!” The sound of King Logan's overly aggressive voice nearly had Reaver rubbing his temples already and he hadn't even entered the king's War Room yet. He somehow managed not to show off his annoyance at the man as he walked in, plastering on his usual smirk as he walked into the room. The sight before him almost had him laughing as two of the old guard and a maid seemed to be cowering before the seemingly enraged King. The thin male was pacing in front of the trio as if he wanted to punish them or possibly just back hand them. The sight almost disgusted Reaver, despite the many atrocities he had committed himself. His disgust came not from himself but his memories of the Hero Queen that mothered the now king.

“My my.... Isn't it a bit early to be shouting at the help my boy?” He asked as he leaned against the door frame, his long legs crossing over themselves as he watched the 'boy' in question shoot a glance at him before pausing and leaning over the map table. “Guards take them away..... Don't kill them just find out what they could know and then release them.”

“Thataboy..... Now what is this ruckus about?” Reaver crooned moving from the doorway to lounge in a nearby chair as the three were guided from the room, the maid sobbing into her hands as she was manhandled out of the room. Logan sighed softly and moved to a chair near the older man, his hands immediately going to the decanter of brandy that resided on the nearby table. Reaver waited patiently as the man poured them both a couple fingers of the draught into matching glasses and handed him one. “Mia.....Mia has disappeared..... I went too far yesterday..... I don't know is she was kidnapped or ran away..... but she is gone.”

Reaver nearly dropped his own glass as the king told him what had the castle in an uproar, his mind picturing the last time he had seen the young princess. Her dark hair, so reminiscent of her mother's own locks, blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul even as she had politely curtsied when he greeted her with a bow. The girl looked so much like her mother now that she had grown into a young adult that he found it hard to come to the castle at all, the memories of his last day with his dearest friend still beating at him. She was still so serious and polite but he could see the hidden mischief she had, even helping her prank that oaf that was her instructor despite his own aching heart at the sound of the girl's laughter that sounded so much like her mother.

“What did you do Logan?” He asked softly, his voice no longer his acting voice but softer and colder than he normally would have used in any polite company. Logan groaned as he heard the voice, knowing that Reaver would not use that voice unless he had a reason and downed the glass of brandy. “I forced her to choose between killing the boy who had courted her and letting some protesters die. She did what I knew she would do.... just like mother.... She sacrificed the one she cared about to protect the people. The look she gave me before she was pulled from the room..... She probably left of her own free will....”

Reaver let out a sigh and looked away from the man beside him, his fingers idling and spinning his drink within its glass. He knew if she was anything like her mother she had left of her own free will, and probably left with that oaf and her butler, seeing as neither one was being questioned instead of various members of the staff. His head turned to the window and another sigh left his chest, knowing this would not end well for the King. “You do know that she probably took her butler and that oaf you had instructing her. This means she most likely will return for your crown and probably your head.”

His words made the king jerk, but his head just lowered and he murmured an agreement. Reaver rolled his eyes, wondering how Natalie had managed to have one incompetent child and another so competent she disappeared without anyone knowing till the next morning. Even as he thought of this his mind remembered a secret only he, Hammer, Garth, and Walter knew of hiding within the castle grounds. “Come lad. I think I know the how if not the where they escaped to.”

Even as he spoke he rose, the king standing to follow him. He paused and turned to tap the king on the chin with a small smile. “Now now, chin up. No need to let the servants see you distraught. You must seem like a strong king, not given into fear.”

Logan nodded and stood straighter as Reaver turned, the pair walked to the large mausoleum that held the former Queen's body. Bother paused as they reached the door, hesitant to disturb the tomb without just cause. Reaver was the first to move, pushing one door open and motioning for the king to enter first. Once they had entered they quietly walked up to where the two stone coffins lay, their eyes seeing the open wall even as they paused to rest a hand on Natalie's coffin. “It appears I was right. Moppet was helped out by the only person other than myself who knew of this path and still lives. And if that wall is open then your sister is....”'

Logan looks at him at the pause before his mind clicked to what Reaver meant, his eyes widening with surprise. “Mia is a Hero.....”


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Mia discovers how bad things really are

Mia adjusted the Dweller clothing she had bought with a small frown, already not ok with how it looked on her. Like her mother before her, she knew good fashion helped when convincing people to follow you. She looked at the other clothing she had in the large dressing room in the Sanctuary and frowned, knowing any of those would be more fitting for a princess, though she understood why she was dressing as a Dweller. She could remember the meetings Mother had had with Sabine, the boisterous old man funny and yet overly opinionated. He wouldn't trust her if she was dressed like a princess or a noble.

She looked in the mirror and adjusted the cap for the third time she she put it on, looking over her shoulder to her faithful butler Jasper over her shoulder. “Is the cap really necessary?”

“I am afraid so madam. Do not worry. Once you have finished talking to Sabine and Walter gives you any ideas of what to do next I will make sure one of your more appropriate outfits is already pulled out and behind the divider for you.” Jasper told her, his body already looking over the myriad of clothing her mother had obviously stored here for her daughter. He pulled out two outfits, knowing Mia's preference for looking for dashing than demure and held them up. “What do you think madam?”

Mia glanced over the clothing her face shoring the displeasure at the hats all of her outfits seemed to have. She motioned to the one that looked classy yet still spoke more to an adventurer than others. “What is that one called?”

“I do believe it is called a highwayman outfit for women, madam.” Jasper answered, frowning at the hat like the princess before him had. She nodded, then motioned to the hat with a dismissive hand. “I like that one but remove the hat from the items you leave out for me please. I really dislike hats.”

“As you wish madam. I do believe Sir Walter should be done talking with Sabine now, if you wish to return to the village.” Walker said as he began putting away things she didn't choose. She nodded once and took a deep breath as she pulled the Guild Seal from the bag that Walter had given her to carry things she needed. “Thanks Jasper. I will be back in a bit to change and what not.”

She heard the older man's affirmative as she focused on the Seal in her hands and thought of the place she had just left. She could feel the magic within the Seal react to her thoughts and with a brief gust of wind she found herself standing in the middle of the Dweller camp, people milling around and talking to one another. She walked to a pair who were sitting on the ground begging, her hands immediately reach for her coin purse and handing off a few coins. She began walking to everyone she could see, handing each coins as she walked slowly up to where Walter would be waiting. When a little girl ran up and offered to sell her doll Mia's eyes watered as she knelt down to the small child. “You don't want to sell your dolly, little one. She will be your friend forever, even long after even you have forgotten her. Here is my last ten coins. You use this to buy you and your dolly a good meal, okay?”

Her heart broke as she saw the wonderment in the child's eyes at so many coins being placed in her hands, her little arms reaching out to huge Mia as thank you's poured from the little girl. She smiled and stood, her mind a turmoil of anger and hatred towards her brother, knowing that all that she was seeing could be left at his feet. Children starving, people begging, so many poor and hungry. She knew outside the castle had been bad, Elliot had made sure to let her know whenever he came to see her. He hadn't spoken of the worst parts, things like what she was seeing now. Her head lifted as her mind became more resolute to stopping her brother at all costs. Her eyes met Walter's as she came up the hill, his grim face letting her know he could see her determination. She stopped before her mentor with a huff of air as her eyes darted around to those still milling around. “In what world did my brother think these things were ok? People starving and dying, his own people.”

Walter sighed softly and shook his head as he followed her gaze to the members of the Dweller camp. “I don't know, Princess. I really don't know. Come, Sabine wants to speak to you. I tried my best but.... well he is a character.”

Mia gave Walter a half smile as they trudged inside the walled portioned of the camp, people parting as she walked with her head held high. Her eyes widened for a moment when she saw the large man standing past those parting, wondering if her memory of a short excitable man were wrong.

“Outta the way Boulder. I can't see a thing.” came a grumpy and familiar voice as the large man moved, finally exposing the small frail man sitting on a throne-like seat at the end of the walled area. She tried not to laugh at the way the older man as he spoke, her seriousness finally coming in handy as she answered his questions and agreed to do as he wished her to do. As she turned from the old man she glanced at Walter who gave her a discreet thumbs up as they walked out, making her feel a bit better about herself. As they made their way through town together Walter gave her the plan outlines to fulfilling the tasks laid out by Sabine, finally parting each other at the gates of the small camp. As soon as Walter started ahead she pulled the Seal out and transported herself back to the Sanctuary.

The moment she saw the already familiar walls of the Sanctuary she started for dressing room, the motion causing a small chuckle to leave Jasper's lips as he followed her. Once she was dressed she began letting her hair down from the myriad of pins, letting her long locks flow around her face as Jasper brought her her make up and set it beside her at the mirror. Carefully she applied the foundation, glad she knew of one style that was not so gaudy so she wouldn't stand out too much. Once she was done she glanced at Jasper with a smile and a small shrug. He smiled and bowed to her, a motion she had told him years ago to stop because she didn't think people should bow since she hadn't done anything not to earn it. “Might I say you look splendid my lady? Your mother would be so proud of how beautiful you have become.”

“Thank you, Jasper. I actually needed that kind of mood booster. I am off to Brightwall. Let me know if you find out about anything I will need here in the Sanctuary.” She told him as she walked a bit away and pulled the seal from her back. She didn't think she was ready to do anything yet but she was sure that soon she would be a leader her mother would be proud of if she were still alive


	3. Going against the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaver always has his own plans

Reaver stared coldly at the group standing before him in his office, his eyes narrow as he looked them over. While he didn't plan on giving the King what he wanted he wanted to know that the princess would be safe. He had a general idea of where she would go first, somewhere not close enough to Bowerstone for her brother to notice whatever she was doing. He also knew the man Walter well enough to know he would try to build the princess an army before they acted. Soldiers never change. This worked in the benefit of the princess but worked against his hope to keep her safer than she would be walking through the wilds of Albion. His eyes looked into the leader of the group's, the buff man clearly unnerved at being in front of Reaver himself. The look of fear brought a cold smile to his lips as he stood from the seat behind his desk, his cane tapping against the wood of the majestic desk. “Well...... I do hope you are actually what I am looking for. Searching outside of Albion for help is expensive and does not work if the help is lackluster.”

The man stepped back as Reaver stepped around, his eyes the only thing giving away his emotions as the blank faced man met Reaver's eyes. “Depending on what you want us to do we are more than worth the coin.”

“Let us hope so. Princess Mia has runaway from home. Most mercenaries are told by the king to bring her home. You will be working for me so you will do as _I_ want you to do.” Reaver said, allowing his persona of the foppish sadist to shine for the moment. He could see the confusion on the man's face as he sat n the edge of his desk, his eyebrow raising as he waited for the buffoon to ask the obvious questions.

“If we aren't to capture her and bring her back then what are we to do?”

“I want her kept safe without anyone knowing what you are up to. I know the general region she most likely is at. I want you to infiltrate the mercenaries out in that region and the royal guard and disrupt any attempts to capture or harm her. Simple enough isn't it?” Reaver answered plainly, making sure to keep his cold smile on his lips. He knew these kinds of men. Some were honorable but honorable men did not go against kings and he found the one group outside of the kingdom that would. The issue is if they were not okay with being paid to be bodyguards or thought themselves beyond his reach if she was harmed. “Of course that simplicity has a very painful consequence if anyone should hurt her that is a part of your group.”

At the mention of painful consequences every member of the group flinched and shifted where they stood, his meaning most likely going over their heads but threatening enough their imaginations took over. His eyes caught on a sullen youth in the back that didn't seemed phased by his threat, instead looking bored with the whole thing. His smile became a sadistic smirk as he raised his pistol and shot right beside the boy's head. “Young man I do not miss unless I mean to. You seem bored. Believe me if she falls to harm because of you not paying attention you will not be bored ever again.”

The coldness of his tone, as well as the fact he had gave a warning shot seemed to send the appropriate amount of chills down the spines of the group. He lowered his gun and looked to the leader and lifted his cane, tapping the man's chin. “I pay half now and half when things finally pop off. If one hair on her head is harmed I will show each and every member of your group why I do not allow failure. Understood?”

The man swallowed and nodded fast, the act making a real, though still sarcastically cold, smile cross Reaver's cheeks before he waved a hand at them. “Barry Hatch, my butler, has all the details you need. Tatty-Bye. ….. Oh one more thing. Breath a word to the king and he will be the last of your worries.”

They pause and nod before heading out of Reaver's office, the youngest trailing at the back yet hunched over and trying to appear small. Waiting till all of them had left, he lifted the Spire statuette and narrowed his eyes as he peered into it. “Theresa my dear old hag. You and I need to speak. Soon.”


End file.
